The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Use of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) having more than one wireless communication interface is proliferating. For example, a mobile device may have a cellular interface for communicating with a cellular network, and a wireless network interface for communicating with a wireless network. The wireless network interface may include, for example, a WiFi interface, a Bluetooth™ (BT) interface, and/or a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) interface.